Neith Class Heavy Frigate
Summary The Neith-class Heavy Frigate, named after the legendary hunter Neith is not something to take lightly. The ship is fast, Relatively quiet and is designed to “hunt” its target down. The Orion Class is not meant to take on other ships by itself, due to its lack of firepower, in packs of 3 to 5, they become killing machines. It has multiple uses, including providing atmospheric fire support for troops on the ground Weaponry and Complement The Neith is lightly armed compared to other ships of its size, trading off for speed and maneuverability, and of course it's stealth abilities. There are 2 hangars, a lower, that is used to store transport craft, and air/space superiority fighters, and the upper, used to store aircraft that are widely used for CAS, including the AV-22B Sparrowhawk, a major improvement to the AV-22. It utilizes another weapon, the Mark-2547B "Mini-MAC", an improved Mark 2547 that is designed to run off of the ships power supply. It can reload, charge and fire once every 7 seconds at maximum efficiency. Sensors and Avionics Long Range and Short Range sensor systems allow the Neith-class to create detailed images of fleets and planets with ease. It is extremely useful for colonists alongside, being able to provide them with detailed, real time scans and pictures/videos of the planet, and their potential LZ and new home. Its communication systems allow the Orion class to communicate with UNSC Forces while in the Slipstream. Armour and Shielding 80 cm, 2.6 ft worth of Titanium-A battleplate is considered relatively light compared to other ships of its class, but it's shield makes up for this lack of armor. The shield system, the Mark-4 Light Shield Network might not have the strength to take constant hits, but it recharges extremely fast, about 30 seconds for a full recharge when not being hit. The AEGIS AM/TDS is another method of defense, a vast network of high powered Lasers, that target incoming low/medium velocity projectiles, such as Missiles and Torpedoes and destroy them. The Neith class also has multiple jammer systems, and a system that disorients optical equipment. Engines and Powerplant 2 SUPERNOVA SR-2 Fusion Reactors provide the ship with enough power to operate efficiently, while its 3 main MK-2 HP/RP allow the vessel to move quickly, and its Multi-Directional thrusters provide enough thrust to turn and maneuver easily. 6 Auxiliary Thrusters are always active, and can provide enough thrust to move the ship easily. Role Ship to Ship Warfare is possible, having the ability to take down smaller ships with ease, larger, it will require assistance. Atmospheric Fire Support, the Neith can enter the atmosphere to provide support to ground forces, deploy troops or launch aircraft if needed. Fleet Escort, used to provide support for larger fleets, and its sensors can provide forces in the area with accurate intelligence on an enemy or unknown force. Reconnaissance, Stealth Coating allows the ship to stay virtually invisible to sensors while it scans and sends the info back to friendly forces. Known Ships UNSC Light Into Dark UNSC Silent Fury UNSC Shattered Steel User:The Phox 'Note, the image does not belong to me. I can't draw even if my life depended on it. ' Category:Ships Category:Frigate classes Category:Ships of the UNSC Navy Category:UNSC Starship Category:UNSC Ship Classes